Altaine (Amargein)
*Amargein means Born of song. Ó Cadhla means Graceful. *The "Relationships" section deals with relations between the characters themselves, not their nations Universe differences AUFE: Amargein is the ''personification ''of the nation Altaine. He is the country; the country is him. He is directly affected by what happens to his nation (taken on in the form of illness, injury, limb weakness, etc.), and vice-versa. He is a nation first and a phoenix second. AFA: Amargein is a phoenix first and foremost. He has no direct connection to the nation (i.e., what happens to the country does not affect him), but the fact that the nation's symbol is a phoenix comes directly from him. Accounts have been recorded over Altaine's history of the mysterious firebird (Amargein), and so he's more the (self-appointed, even) symbol for the country. AU3: Amargein exists as the youngest Carlisle brother: Alec Carlisle Nation Altaine Personality In few words, Amargein could be said to be a cheerful, hyperactive, horndog. In more than a few words, yes Amargein always seems to have an abundance of high energy, and he does not tire easily. The cheerfulness that he always expresses is always genuine. If he is angry then he will show it. If he is sad then he will show it. Amargein wears his heart on his sleeve. Build He's rather lithe and limber rather than just skinny, as he always relies on his speed and flexibility instead of brute force. He is a bit shorter than some of the other nations, and his height has occasionally been to his advantage. Though he eats quite a lot, he loses weight quickly thanks to a high metabolism. General Amargein is physically far weaker than some of the other nations (Vali and Sigvard for example), and his limit for magical power is as of yet unknown. Despite this, however, he is not afraid to remind the other nations that he is still a force to be reckoned with. Amargein enjoys music, especially folk, Celtic, Irish, or anything traditional. Dancing comes naturally to him (though he has never been able to sing, and will flat-out refuse to do so), and he will often drag Nikolina and Sigvard along with him to festivals. Relationships Sigvard - Probably the most important relationship Amargein has (and the only one above his relationship with Dionisio). It was love at first sight for Amargein (and for Sigvard as well), but Sigvard wound up being the only person Amargein wouldn't press for sex (or a relationship, for that matter). And Sigvard isn't the kind of man who would press Amargein in turn. : So a ~200 year misunderstanding was born between them. Despite this, the two have always been ridiculously close, to the point where just about everybody else could call them married. Amargein's already almost non-existent personal space boundaries simply vanished when it came to Sigvard. : He drags Sigvard out to his festivals every chance he has (and on rare, rare occasions gets him to dance). They were practically inseparable while living with Dionisio, and even after moving apart Amargein would spend most of his time with Sigvard. Laurent - Amargein's older brother Rangi - Amargein's older brother Dionisio - Amargein's "big brother" (to this day he calls him "gran hermano"). Terasoli was the one who looked after Amargein when he was a child Marcello - Nikolina - Fuyuki - Amargein enjoys Fuyuki's presence and is always happy to listen to the younger man talk about his country, especially folkstories and traditions. He hasn't visited Fuyuki yet, but he dearly wants to. Vali - Tropes Anything That Moves: Anyone and anything, as long as it isn't too dangerous for him and/or his partner Attention Whore: He could be much, much worse, but he is definitely this. He does not like to be ignored. Born Again Immortality: As it so happens with phoenixes Beware the Nice Ones: He is one of the most cheerful people you can possibly meet, but his anger, when actually evoked, can be literally explosive Bare Your Midriff: His dancing outfit (that being said, all Altean dancing outfits, male and female alike) Cool Sword: When he actually does have to go into battle, he uses this Chaotic Good Dancing is Serious Business: For any Altean this is true, but especially so for Amargein Elemental Nation: Fire Ethical Slut: He enjoys sex. He really enjoys sex. Probably more than just about anybody. Fiery Redhead Huge Guy, Tiny Girl: The tiny girl to Sigvard's huge guy Happy Dance: Happy, joyful dancing is among his favorite kinds of dance HoYay: See this page In Touch With His Feminine Side: And how Keet Loss of Identity: Comes with all of his reincarnations. By the time he is under the identity of Ash Bern, the sheer amount of suppressed memories cause him to question everything he knows about himself, from his physical appearance to his personality to his relationships Let's Have A Ceilidh Lovable Sex Maniac: Of course, considering his Anything That Moves and Ethical Slut status Martial Pacifist: He is almost unbelievably powerful...but he tends to avoid conflict whenever it arises Moe: Very moe. Incredibly moe. Moe Stare: Comes with the territory of being moe Motor Mouth: Has a tendency to run his mouth if silences stretch on for too long No Sense of Personal Space: Absolutely none. Perfectly fine hanging on his friends, stealing hugs and kisses, and just generally bursting into everybody's happy little private bubble Nations As People: Plays a bigger part in AFA, but still there in AUFE Obfuscating Stupidity: He doesn't act clever, but he is aware of what's happening around him, and he is quite a bit smarter than many would give him credit for Opposites Attract: Between him and Sigvard Older Than They Look: Like at least 85% of AUFE/AFA's cast Past Life Memories: He has the memories of every single incarnation he's had, though they're tucked away in his mind so they don't interfere with his life. Too many memories, however... Playing With Fire: Comes with being a phoenix The Phoenix: More like a reverse phoenix, in a way. Primarily human in form, though he was indeed born as a bird, he has only ever been in his phoenix form that one time. His powers in that form are almost totally unstable Red Oni, Blue Oni: The red to Sigvard's blue Shipper On Deck: For Váli to be with Aanon, Elvira, Nikolina (or all three) Tareme Eyes Undying Loyalty: Towards friends, and, maybe surprisingly, towards a steady lover if he managed to find one Victory By Endurance: Mixture of Type 1 and Type 2, but primarily Type 2 Trivia *While he knows (and can pick up incredibly quickly) almost any kind of dance and instrument, he cannot sing for the life of him. *He settled on his current form because of Sigvard See Also Bird Bros Category:Character Category:Nation-tan Category:Male